


Worth It

by unfoldingbliss



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: Duchess could be cold, yes. As cold as the pond beneath them; as cold as the death that awaited her. But she wasn’t ruthless, least of all to her best friend. [Duchess-centric & Faybelle/Nina]





	Worth It

“If you want to impress Nina, you’re doing it wrong,” Duchess said as she adjusted the straps of her figure skates. She was seated on the outskirts of her favorite pond, watching her friend make an absolute fool of herself. Her figure skates were too bulky, her stance too wide—and her double axels were atrocious. Could she even pull off a triple? No respectable judge would give her above a five, and even that was generous.

“Ugh, what was I thinking—asking you to watch my program?” Faybelle groaned, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips, breath visible and singed an electric blue. Duchess almost smirked, but quelled the urge and opted to hoist herself off the bench and onto the pond. While she adored Faybelle, being best friends with the tumultuous fairy could have nasty disadvantages. Being cursed was always a potential consequence. Fortunately, Faybelle never resorted to that option.

And, well, Duchess was already cursed. Faybelle was wicked, yes. But she didn’t have the heart to be that cruel, least of all to her best friend.

“You asked because you want to impress a cute girl,” Duchess replied, circling her friend with ease. It had been awhile since Duchess had taken to the ice. She much preferred her ballet shoes and large, mirrored rooms to the obscene layers of clothing piled atop her legs and arms to offset the blistering chill of a winter afternoon. And last winter had proven particularly disastrous. She’d almost died. But Faybelle had asked for pointers for her upcoming performance at this year’s winter showcase, and Duchess was always in the mood for telling people what to do. “And because—for  _some_  reason—you decided you wanted to combine a triple axel with a double toe, a combination that requires some serious dedication on top of skill.”

“Hey! I have skill,” Faybelle’s nose flared, her gloved hands curled into fists. While she was all dolled up in a creamy white sweater and a glittering silver scarf, the dark blue clouds pouring out of her fists clashed with the snowy ensemble. Duchess wanted to roll her eyes, but decided she had to stand still and watch, despite how much she wanted to slap Faybelle against the shoulder and demand she skate until her legs gave out or she drilled a hole into the ice.

Faybelle was experiencing something new, something exciting—she had a crush on an exceptionally cute, bright, and cheerful girl. Not someone Duchess expected her best friend to be interested in, but at least Nina was tasteful, with her earthy fashion, endearing smiles, and playful nature. Unlike all the other princesses Duchess had to spend time with, Nina didn’t rub her destiny or its blissfully happy ending in anyone’s face. Perhaps it had to do with all the heartache she would suffer throughout her story. There would be no prince to guide her, no friends to rely on. Of course, she would escape it all and fall in love, receive the wings she would have so earnestly earned by then. But she had a happy ending, something many at Ever After High continued to dream of.

Something Duchess dreamed about; no happy ending would befall upon her. Only a doomed romance and death atop a lake, tragic and beautiful and frightening, were hers to claim.

Lost in her sudden forlorn thoughts, Duchess only half-heard Faybelle going on and on about all the practice she had put into her program and how Duchess had the audacity to critique her so ruthlessly when figure skating wasn’t her forte. Which was true, but it wasn’t like Duchess was some dimwitted novice either. Dance of all form was one of her natural talents, and she had honed them to the point of complete mastery.

“I wouldn’t call what I’ve said ruthless though,” Duchess replied, breaking out of her daze just as Faybelle finished. “I’m just pointing out that it’ll be hard. And if you wanted someone who was just going to encourage and compliment everything you did, you could have just asked Justine.”

“Yeah, but then you wouldn’t have talked to me for like a week,” Faybelle frowned and crossed her arms. “And I kind of need you in that audience or else I might actually throw up in the middle of the ice rink.”

“You’re definitely right on the first one,” Duchess chuckled, relieved her friend’s wrath had waned. Instead of a flared nose and rigid shoulders, Faybelle’s bottom lip quivered, and her fingers trembled despite being encased in thick wool gloves. She was nervous, doubting her abilities to perform well enough to impress not only Nina, but her best friend.

_Though, maybe it’s not Nina she’s worried about,_  Duchess thought, her chest squirming at the realization. Nina was easy to impress. It was part of her charm. It bordered on nauseating, watching Nina compliment and encourage everyone, even if their contributions to some bake sale or theater production were nominal at best.

Maybe that’s why Faybelle liked her—she was so different from them, cynical and chiding their peers whenever they made mistakes worthy of their merciless attention. Faybelle and Duchess had reasons—they had no happy endings awaiting them at the end of their stories. But Nina had reasons, too. She had a happy ending, but she would have to endure, have to face ridicule and scorn from all the forest creatures surrounding her. She could cry it wasn’t fair, that other princesses had it easier. But she never did, and she never would. She was happy with her lot in life, despite its shortcomings.

Still, she wouldn’t  _die_. She wasn’t a villain. And both were fundamental differences that colored their outlooks on life.

Yet, that was all beside the point. Faybelle hadn’t called her out to be cynical or to chide her technique. She wanted a friend, her best friend to watch her perform before anyone else. Maybe she did want pointers, to help her flourish on stage and brighten the lights in Nina’s luminescent blue eyes. But that wasn’t why Faybelle had asked her to this pond, a mile out from the school and out of sight from any spectators.

Duchess could be cold, yes. As cold as the pond beneath them; as cold as the death that awaited her. But she wasn’t ruthless, least of all to her best friend.

“And you’re not going to throw up on that rink. Trust me,” Duchess reassured. She lifted her hand and squeezed it against Faybelle’s shoulder, a careful smile blossoming onto her face. “You have skill—I’ve seen what you can do in a pair of skates. And hey, you’re the Dark Fairy’s daughter—if you can’t wow them with your triple axel, you can always whip up a wicked curse and cast it on the audience.”

“You’re forgetting you and Nina will be in that audience, dummy,” Faybelle replied. Despite her sardonic tone, she returned Duchess’ smile, and placed her hand on top of hers. “But thanks for the vote of confidence. I needed that. I’m just, you know, a little afraid it won’t be up to your standards.”

“Faybelle,  _please_ —no one is up to my standards.”

A beat passed between the pair before they laughed, the heartfelt sound filling the space around them and warming the pits of their stomachs. Duchess waited until Faybelle’s laughter subsided to continue, her eyes sparkling in amusement, shoulders relaxed. “But you’re as close as anyone will ever get, so I guess you’ll have to do.”

Faybelle gasped in mock delight, pointing a willowy finger into her cheek, “Wow, Your Highness! I have never been  _so_  delighted and honored by someone’s praise. Please, Your Magnificence! Your Grace! Bestow upon me further words of acclamation, so that one day I may prove myself worthy of your high esteem.”

“Okay, okay—stop groveling,” Duchess scoffed and pulled her hand away from Faybelle, rolling her eyes as Faybelle laughed again.

“Can’t help myself,” Faybelle skated away from Duchess, her legs a little stiff. Standing still in the middle of a frozen pond was the most likely candidate, but Duchess couldn’t shake off the possibility that Faybelle remained nervous. “It’s always fun to mess with my bestie!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Duchess sighed, following Faybelle’s lead and skating to the other side of the pond. “Now, are you going to show me what you got? Or am I gonna freeze my tail feathers out here?”

“Ha, ha—good idea actually! Turn into a swan and we can be out here all night. I can cast a heat spell and everything.”

“Then you wouldn’t have a pond to skate on, stu–”

Duchess' insult died in her throat, her eyes taking in the sight of Faybelle tracing circles into the pond beneath her, body focused and stare distant. As if she wasn’t on this pond, shivering cold, with only her haughty best friend for company. Perhaps she was envisioning a stage, white lights hovering above her, a crowd full of starstruck faces, with Nina’s the most vivid of all. She was performing.

And it wasn’t for anyone else but Duchess. Her best friend without a happy ending. A fellow perfectionist that had weeded herself into the fairy’s heart. A girl that gossiped and cackled and smirked whenever the opportunity presented itself.

There was no one else Faybelle wanted to impress more.

Despite her fear of what would come after graduation, of the tragedy that would encapsulate her if she continued her family’s destiny, Duchess smiled at her friend’s gesture. Tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks and blur the performance in front of her. For it was a performance, breathtaking and vivid and real. So what if Faybelle missed a half-rotation or her legs wobbled as she landed a double loop? This was all for her; Nina may steal her friend away, leaving Duchess frightfully alone to face her undeserved fate, but the swan princess would always have this. This sleeted afternoon, her friend's lithe body looping into the air, fairy dust sprinkling off her clothes and falling onto the pond - every part would always be hers. 

Duchess kept her revelations private; she didn't want to burden Faybelle with her own doubts and fears. The week before the winter showcase, Duchess watched her friend practice every afternoon. She watched as her stance balanced and her landings grew smooth. Faybelle twisted and looped her body as if she was submerged in a pool of water. Every movement was fluid, intended, perfect; it was clear she was past Duchess' teachings. This performance was completely Faybelle's - neither Duchess nor Justine could have performed it to her ability. Sure, every move would have been pristine, their techniques practiced and flawless. But it wouldn't be Faybelle on that stage; it wouldn't be her body leaping above the ice or her skin shimmering against the soft white lights. 

"Oh Duchess, are you performing tonight?"

Duchess blinked and lifted her head from her ballet shoes, her eyes meeting Nina's exuberant stare. She didn't smile, but nodded her head in acknowledgement. It would be rude to snub Faybelle's crush, despite her own insecurities. "Hello, Nina. I am performing, but just with the rest of the ballet class. We're the opening act, so I'll be able to relax and enjoy the rest of the show at least."

"That's great! I know you'll do spectacular," Nina replied, her smile broad and exposing glistening white teeth. Nina didn't seem like one for insecurities or secrets, though Duchess was sure  _something_ was there. If she was vapidly kind, Faybelle wouldn't have bothered. "I can't wait to see what's in store this year."

"You got anyone you're excited to see?" Duchess asked, hoping she could push the conversation in the right direction. There wasn't much of a chance for Duchess to play matchmaker before - not with tests or destined bonds and all that. But the Storybook of Legends was irrelevant, and if Faybelle wanted a cute princess as a girlfriend, Duchess would gladly assist. 

"Oh, actually..." Nina knelt down and hid her face from the rest of the hallway, mouth close to Duchess' ear. She chewed on her lip, sweet pea perfume wafting over Duchess before Nina continued. "Faybelle invited me to come see her, and... I was hoping for some advice."

"Advice?" Duchess tilted her head back, taking in Nina's anxious stare and rigid posture. "Advice for what?"

"Well, um - do you think this is kind of... _a date_?" Nina emphasized as she stood back up, folding her hands in front of her waist, eyes locked onto her thumbs. "After the show she wanted to go downtown and have hot cocoa and I - well, I've never been on a date! And I never thought I'd be on a date with a girl, and -"

"Do you like Faybelle?" Duchess interrupted, hoping her clipped words didn't sound as frustrated as she felt. Here was the hard part, something that Duchess had wanted to avoid: not all girls liked other girls. If Nina didn't want to date Faybelle because she was a girl, there wasn't much either of them could do. 

But, if she did like girls...

"I... I think I might," Nina replied, voice small but laced with an excitement that hadn't been there before. "She's funny and fun, smart, adventurous - oh, and she's pretty! Especially for a fairy since, you know, all fairies are absolutely gorgeous.

"But, what I wanted to ask you was..." and Nina's voice trailed again, picking at the ends of her daffodil skirt. "Is this a date? You're her best friend, and you would know if she likes me, right? I don't want to assume anything."

Duchess could have laughed. She could have taken Nina by the hand and shoved her into the backstage dressing rooms, smacked her right into Faybelle, and demanded the two to get a room. She could have cried - because here was Faybelle, her villainous best friend, being offered a slice of wonder and heaven Duchess had dreamt of for years: Nina liked Faybelle, and Faybelle liked Nina. Undoubtedly, Faybelle would perform her best tonight, and the want inside Nina's chest would intensify, confirming her affections. They would drink hot chocolate. They might hold hands, might kiss with stars above them and snow beneath their feet. 

Here was a happy ending, wrapped in roses and frosted with fairy dust. And yet again, it wasn't for Duchess. 

But Duchess did not laugh, and she did not cry. Instead, she grinned and stood up, placing her hand atop Nina's shoulder. Faybelle deserved this - she deserved to be happy. "It's not my place to say she likes you. That needs to come from her. And, fair warning: my best friend is an insufferable drama queen. But, I can say this invitation wasn't a mistake, and I'm sure she's looking forward to that hot cocoa. Especially because you'll be there to enjoy it with her." 

Nina beamed and giggled at Duchess' words, a schoolgirl on the cusp of falling in love. "Thank you, Duchess. That makes me feel better."

Duchess' smile grew wider, and her chest bloomed with warmth. Seeing Nina smile like that - at the  _thought_ of Faybelle reciprocating any of her feelings - was completely, assuredly worth it. "Anytime, Nina." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pinch-hit for roybelmirrorcast at the EAH Exchange! I'm sorry it took me a little longer than I expected to get this out. Life is hell at the moment, and I've been unbelievably tired, haha. BUT, I hope this is to your liking, Roybel! I've never written anything about Duchess and THAT'S a crying shame since she's my favorite character after Briar. She's such a complicated character, and I hope I was able to hash out some of her insecurities while still being a faithful best friend.


End file.
